


Clad!

by forthenomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthenomin/pseuds/forthenomin
Summary: As smooth as Jung Jaehyun befriended his crush, Lee Taeyong, falling out was just as fast after an impulsive kiss, turning them enemies. However, upon discovering Taeyong’s secret life of wigs and skirts, Jaehyun might just have the upper hand.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	Clad!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Angelo again. THIS IS NOT EDITED. Enjoy!

**BLURB:** As smooth as Jung Jaehyun befriended his crush, Lee Taeyong, falling out was just as fast after an impulsive kiss, turning them enemies. However, upon discovering Taeyong’s secret life of wigs and skirts, Jaehyun might just have the upper hand.

**TITLE:** Clad!

All throughout Jung Jaehyun’s life, he’d been called a lot of things, including aloof, reserved, and straight up cold-hearted. He didn’t mind it one bit, though. He knew to himself that he was never the friendly type or someone who’d involve himself into things that don’t concern him. Moreover, his circle had always been enough, if not more, to him. The cold-hearted part, however, was from the many admirers who had confessed and tried to woo him but were blatantly rejected by him.

Not to sound too arrogant, but Jaehyun has always known he’s the shit. Every week, someone would confess to him in person or would give him a letter, professing their undying love for him. Well, could he blame them? He’s got the looks, he’s got the brains, he’s got the money —who exactly wouldn’t fall for him?

To answer that question, Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun has had the biggest crush on Taeyong since 10th grade, ever since he first saw the guy with a shy smile who looked like he came straight out of a manga book. He could still remember how Taeyong entered their homeroom at school in Gangnam with a half yet radiant smile, clutching the straps of his backpack, wearing a white, long sleeve button down shirt, a black pullover vest with their school emblem on the left side, a striped tact in tie, a pair of black pants, and a pair of shiny black shoes.

And when their gazes crossed that day at school in Gangnam, Jaehyun felt his heart jump out of his chest, especially when that smile graced his way. It was the first time he lost his composure, his face heating up as he cowered, avoiding other people’s eyes in order not to be caught in the act.

Since then, he’d always looked forward to his classes, always hoping to catch a glimpse of that sweet, soft smile from Taeyong who sat near the classroom window, face accentuated by the daylight, making him look ethereal. What he liked more about Taeyong was that the guy was lowkey, often staying out of people’s radar, just blending in the background to avoid the spotlight. Nonetheless, Taeyong would always stand out in Jaehyun eyes.

At the time, Jaehyun was still figuring everything out. He wanted to know the depth of the attraction he had for Taeyong, he wanted to know just how far he could go. After all, Taeyong was the first person he had an attraction to.

For the most part, Jaehyun had always thought he was straight, although he never really developed any kind of romantic or sexual attraction toward a girl. He just assumed that he just hadn’t met the girl who would take his breath away just yet. And he never did, because Lee Taeyong, the boy with softest smile, was the one who took it.

It wasn’t until two months later since Jaehyun first saw Taeyong that they had their first talk.

The entire skyline was covered in thick layers of grey clouds, the day lacking in brightness. The low murmurs and the sound of footsteps coming from the remaining students and teachers inside the school building were drowned by the downpour outside. Jaehyun had just finished reading a book in the library, ready to go home. As he neared the lobby, however, he spotted Taeyong, who had his head up and eyes closed, just a step away from the exit.

Jaehyun could only see Taeyong’s side profile, emphasizing the guy’s sharp jawline, long eyelashes, and tall, pointed nose. And amidst the dimly lit lobby, Taeyong’s face seemed to glow against the minimal light coming from outside. Taeyong looked so unreal and vulnerable, as if the guy was in his purest state.

And as much as Jaehyun wanted to keep staring and enjoy his view, it was the perfect opportunity to finally make a move and talk to Taeyong. No friends, no classmates —j ust him and Taeyong. Heaving a deep breath, his feet guided him on the other end of the exit, a couple of steps away from Taeyong.

“You forgot your umbrella?” he started, keeping his eyes ahead of him, inserting both of his shaking hands inside his pockets and trying to act cool despite the loud thumping of his heart. At the corner of his eye, he saw Taeyong’s head turn to him, and he took it as a cue to continue. “We can share mine.”

“Uh, no need,” Taeyong dismissed with a smile. “I don’t wanna bother you. I’ll just wait for the rain to stop.”

“You didn’t watch the weather forecast this morning, did you?”

“No...”

“There’s a low pressure area. I doubt the rain would stop anytime soon. Plus, you won’t be a bother to me. If you are going to be, then I wouldn’t have offered for us to share my umbrella,” Jaehyun explained, sounding smoother than he would’ve anticipated.

“Really though, it’s alright. You don’t have to bother yourself with me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not a bad person. If you haven’t realized it yet, we’re actually classmates.”

“T-That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m Jung Jaehyun, by the way.”

“Lee Taeyong,” Taeyong said in introduction at the time slightly bowing his hand and, holding his hand out for Jaehyun to shake.

And Jaehyun was captivated by the smile, to the point that he stared at Taeyong’s face, dumbfounded, before looking down at Taeyong’s hand, then back at the latter’s face once again. When Taeyong began to slowly retreat his hand, probably feeling stupid, Jaehyun was snapped back to reality, grabbing Taeyong’s hand for a handshake even before Taeyong could completely take it back.

As soon as their hands made contact, it was as if angels appeared behind, surrounding them, singing a gospel. Everything became a blur in an instant, and all Jaehyun could see was the smile that would haunt him for the rest of his high school days.

Up close, Jaehyun noticed that there was a huge scar near Taeyong’s right eye. It was supposed to be a flaw, something that would make Taeyong less beautiful, but it didn’t. It went along Taeyong’s features, like two opposing voices blending in together to create a perfect harmony. If anything, it made Taeyong look more human in Jaehyun’s eyes.

Looking back at their first direct encounter, Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile, realizing how it looked and felt like it came straight out of a romance film. That day, he ended up walking Taeyong to the bus stop and giving him his umbrella. They were so close, so intimate. Skin against one’s skin—an umbrella over their heads. His heart was hammering so loud Taeyong probably heard it all the while. He had to walk home completely drenched in return, but the cold he caught because of that was worth it. The next day, Taeyong gave him back the umbrella and apologized, and they went back to being just classmates.

Then came the class project in the form of a play.

In their first meeting for their project, the class brainstormed and had a lot of ideas about what kind of story they should play. However, the class wanted a story that was socially relevant and that could bring awareness, so they decided to settle with a coming-of-age story involving two boys who eventually fell in love despite the societal pressure for them to fit into what was the norm, taking into account how, at the time, same-sex marriage was the talk of South Korea.

“What about boys’ love?” one of their female classmates, Chou Tzuyu, suggested. “I mean, it’s pretty timely.”

“Yes, oh my God!” Miyawaki Sakura, a classmate who usually sat at the back, shrieked in her seat. “Tzuyu, you’re absolutely right! Please, we don’t need any more love story between a girl and a boy. We’re so fed up with those kind of stories!”

“Yes, that’s right!” came a chorus of agreement from the rest of the class. “Boys’ love! Boys’ love! Boys’ love!”

“Alright, alright,” Kim Doyoung, the class president said in finality, trying to settle the class down by hitting the teacher’s table. “Let’s discuss about it.”

Jaehyun listened to the rest of the class discussing the class project, all the while glancing every now and then at Taeyong who would smile and laugh at something their classmates would say. Normally, he hated staying at school after class, but being able to stare at Taeyong’s otherworldly face made the overstay worth it.

“Alright, so Na Jaemin, Lee Saerom, Bang Chan, and Kim Yerim would be the ones writing the script. We’re going to give them a week in order to finish everything,” Kim Doyoung announced once the meeting was about to end. “Once the story is all set, we’ll be casting characters, and then the rest of the class will be split up into different departments. Then, we’ll also be having meetings every two or three days to discuss how we can earn through fundraising for the costumes and stuff.”

On the way home, Jaehyun couldn’t help but space out and think about Taeyong’s smile as his closest friends, Lucas Wong, Johnny Seo, and Nakamoto Yuta, fooled around each other, laughing their hearts out.

“Okay, hypothetically speaking—I’m not saying that we’re gay, alright?—if you were to be picked as one of the lead roles, who among our male classmates would you wanna be partnered with?” Lucas blurted out out of nowhere.

“What the fuck, dude?” Yuta exclaimed, tilting his head in thought a couple of seconds later. “But now that you asked, hm? Who would I actually wanna be partnered with?”

“For me, I’d say Kim Jungwoo. I mean, have you guys seen him?! He looks so fucking cute with that bowlcut, ugh. Sometimes, I just wanna take him home. He talks in a very cute way, too.”

“I can see that, but for me, I’d choose our class president.”

“Kim Doyoung?”

“Yeah.” Yuta laughed as the four of them made a turn. “Y’all know me. I like the assertive and authoritative type. Plus, when he’s riled up and annoyed, he does look cute, like a rabbit with scrunched eyebrows.”

“But if not Kim Jungwoo, I’d say Mark. Aside from you guys, he’s the one I’m closest to, so there won’t be any kind of awkwardness if we were to act any particular romantic scene.”

“I thought the question was, ‘who would you wanna be partnered with?’ not ‘who would you wanna date?” Johnny interjected, chuckling to himself. “I’d wanna be partnered with Ten Leechaiyapornkul. I heard from one of his friends that he took up dance and theater classes back in middle school, so I think I’d be at the right hands if we were to play the lead roles.”

“You’re boring,” Yuta replied, hitting Johnny’s shoulder.

Jaehyun laughed at that, knowing all too well that Johnny actually liked Ten Leechaiyapornkul. The problem was that Kim Yugyeom, one of their classmates, liked Ten and was actually pursuing the guy. And it looked like Ten felt the same for Kim Yugyeom, which left Johnny no choice but to watch the two from afar with contempt.

“And you, Jaehyun?” Lucas asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that question?” Jaehyun fired back, not wanting anyone, even his very own friends, to find out that he liked Taeyong. “I’d rather be a propsman in all honesty.”

Of course, it wasn’t the truth. He would offer his soul to anyone who’d be able to cast him and Taeyong as the main lead of their play, although he had no idea how to act and would probably make a fool of himself. It would be a whole new experience. Moreover, it’d be a good way to finally be close to Taeyong.

Exactly a week after, Jaehyun and his friends were outside the building near the vending machine, spending the remaining time before the actual meeting and talking about the latest mobile game that launched recently. He was minding his own business, drinking from a can of coke while the rest of his friends erupted in laughter once in a while, until his hand was shook by Yuta, grabbing his attention.

“There’s still ten minutes before the meeting starts,” Lucas said. “Why are they approaching us?”

Annoyed, Jaehyun followed his friends’ line of sight and immediately spotted Taeyong while Taeyong’s friends got blurred out into the background from his vision. He could feel his muscles constricting like his entire body was freezing under the hot weather of Seoul as Taeyong got closer and closer.

“Why are you guys still here, huh?” Kim Doyoung asked, eyeing all of them as Taeyong inserted a coin inside the vending machine, taking a can of coke. “Shouldn’t y’all get going now?”

“Come on, Pres,” Yuta replied. “There’s still enough time. It’s like we’re going to ditch or anything.”

“You better not.”

While Yuta and Kim Doyoung bantered, Jaehyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of Taeyong who was gulping the content of coke in can, adam’s apple bobbing up and down. When Taeyong finally noticed him, he tried to act nonchalant.

“Oh, hello Jaehyun.” There was that smile again.

“Hi, Taeyong,” he greeted back, raising his hand in the air and waving briefly.

“You two are close?” Yuta chimed in.

“Not really, I just let him borrow my umbrella that one time.”

“Jaehyun is really kind. He even walked me to the bus stop. Actually, he was the one who offered to share his umbrella with me. If he hadn’t insisted on sharing it with me, I probably would’ve been stuck here at school for the whole day,” Taeyong said, all the while staring at Jaehyun. 

Cheeks ablaze, Jaehyun lowered his head and tried to avoid Taeyong’s and his friends’ gaze, even Kim Doyoung’s.

“Wait, what?” Lucas interjected. “Jaehyun insisted on sharing his umbrella with you?”

“Uh, yeah…? Is there something wrong?”

“No, no. Don’t take it the wrong way. I’m just surprised that he did such a thing. You see, normally, Jaehyun wouldn’t even strike a conversation with someone he isn’t close with, let alone insist on sharing a personal property. Even us, his friends, can’t use his umbrella.”

“Lucas, it’s literally just an umbrella.” Jaehyun tried to sound bored and unconcerned in spite of all the suspicious stares. “Give it a rest.”

“Whatever, whatever,” Kim Doyoung butted in dismissively. “Just make sure that you arrive in our room on time. Don’t y’all dare ditch, I swear. Hey, Nakamoto. I’m holding you responsible for your friends. If any of them ditches, I will break your neck.”

“What the fuck, why is it me?!” Yuta exclaimed as they all watched Taeyong and Kim Doyoung’s retreating figure, heading inside the building.

Once the two were out of sight, Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief, subtly putting a hand over his left chest to feel his heartbeat. He then took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and his heart, squinting his eyes. It was crazy how Taeyong’s mere presence made him like he’d just done a triathlon. The feeling was so foreign, considering it was his first time experiencing it.

And because of that particular encounter, Jaehyun had to be more careful, he had to be more mindful of his actions. It wasn’t that he was scared to admit that he was gay, or at least attracted to Lee Taeyong. He was a hundred percent sure his friends wouldn’t mind if he were gay. The main reason was that, he just didn’t want to constantly teased by his peers that could potentially ruin what he had in store. If they were to find out that he liked Taeyong, he might get exposed either intentionally or unintentionally, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to take his own pace.

“Maybe we should all just ditch and let Yuta face Doyoung’s wrath tomorrow.” Johnny laughed, to which he earned a punch on the shoulder from Yuta.

Shaking his head, Jaehyun decided to stand up and head inside the building, going to their homeroom. Shortly after, his friends caught up to him. Once they arrived at the room, he sat on his designated seat, just beside Moon Taeil who was listing down all the words written on the blackboard.

There were a lot of words sprawled all across the board, such as characters, set designers, and a bunch of other words relating to their school project. Not a couple of minutes later, Kim Doyoung emerged from outside.

“Okay, Class 10-A, the writers were able to conceptualize the story and write the entire script, let’s all thank them,” Doyoung announced, followed by a collective clapping from the rest of the class. “Now, I’ve listed all the characters on the board. There’s going to be 17 in total, including all the minor characters. But first, let’s all focus on the two main lead. Obviously, we can’t cast formally, so nominate anyone you think who deserves the role, preferably those who have acting background.”

“What happens after?” one of the kids at the back, Kim Hongjoong, asked.

“Once we’ve casted people for the two main lead, we’ll focus on the supporting characters. Then, the ones who won’t play a character would be split into different departments, namely production department, creative department, and marketing department, to focus on their respective tasks. Of course, the cast won’t have an easier time. They’d have to do script-reading for a week as soon as they’re cast. After that, we’d have to practice the execution of movements and lines altogether.”

Jaehyun continued to listen as Kim Doyoung further discussed the key roles of each department and how each of them would have someone to lead it. While he couldn’t exactly give two shits about what was happening, he listened attentively when he saw Taeyong doing the same thing while staring at Kim Doyoung with a smile on his face. It didn’t sit well with Jaehyun, but all he could ever do was glare at the president.

Little by little, hands shot up in the air as the nomination began for one of the main lead who was characterized in the soft, a little feminine, and pure as the driven snow.

“Go Xiao Dejun!”

“Lee Jihoon! Lee Jihoon! Lee Jihoon!”

“I respectfully nominate Ten Leechaiyapornkul!”

“I think Yang Yoseob would fit the role, I don’t know.”

“Let’s go with Kim Jinhwan!”

Names were continuously mentioned until Kim Doyoung told the class to settle down. Normally, Jaehyun absolutely hated noise, without a doubt. However, seeing Taeyong’s face glimmer with a smile on his lips, maybe the chaotic scene wasn’t that bad.

Meanwhile, Xiao Dejun and Lee Jihoon objected, saying that they didn’t know how to act and would rather give the opportunity to others, which was reasonable. Now, the only ones left were Yang Yoseob, Kim Jinhwan, and Ten Leechaiyapornkul.

However, Jaehyun almost fell from his seat when someone said, “I respectfully nominate Lee Taeyong!”

It was Na Jaemin, one of the script writers.

“H-Huh…?” Taeyong looked ghostly pale, as if the blood in his entire system was drained.

“I don’t know about the other script writers, but when I was writing my part, I was actually thinking of Taeyong while writing it. I just think he’d be the best one to play the role.”

For a moment, the entire class murmured lowly among themselves before they erupted in a series of agreement and how Taeyong should win because the idea came from one of the script writers himself. And now that Jaehyun thought about Taeyong playing one of the main lead, the thought of Taeyong being partnered with someone else didn’t sit well with him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

As expected, when the voting began, Taeyong won.

That was the moment Jaehyun started to get fidgety, especially when the nomination for the other main lead began. Names for Taeyong’s partner filled the blackboard, namely Kim Yugyeom, Vernon Chwe, Choi Sungyoon, and Hendery Wong. Only a single spot was left.

Jaehyun looked around, and he saw that there were still a lot of hands in the air. With scrunched eyebrows and clenched jaw, he looked at Moon Taeil who was sitting beside him before nudging the guy.

“Hey,” he started. Moon Taeil looked at him questioningly. “Nominate me.”

“I’m sorry,” Moon Taeil replied. “What?”

“I said, nominate me.”

“Nominate you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

When Jaehyun saw that Moon Taeil was still hesitant, he hastily grabbed his arm, guiding it for his seatmate to raise his hand in the air. And since Moon Taeil was the secretary and a close friend of Kim Doyoung, the president chose Moon Taeil to speak among the ocean of hands floating in the air.

“I respectfully nominate Jung Jaehyun,” Moon Taeil announced in hesitation, which garnered different reactions among their classmates.

Hushed whispers resounded inside the room while Jaehyun just sat in his seat, crossed his arms arrogantly, and let people talk. Momentarily, he glanced at Taeyong who had a foreign expression he couldn’t read. Taeyong was just staring at him, and he couldn’t help but feel small. Despite all of that, however, he didn’t let his head down.

“Wait, are you okay with this, Jung?” Kim Doyoung asked.

“Well, I mean, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders.

“The story has multiple kissing scenes.”

Silence. Jaehyun gulped, glancing in Taeyong’s way who had a horrified expression. Then, his eyes landed on Taeyong’s pink, luscious lips. They were glistening under the sunlight passing through the window, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but gulp again. The thought of kissing Lee Taeyong, multiple times at that, would be like a Buddhist reaching Nirvana. Who was Jaehyun to turn the offer down?

“I-It’s alright,” he breathed out after some time.

“OH MY GOD, JUNG JAEHYUN AND LEE TAEYONG?!” Miyawaki Sakura exclaimed. “PLEASE, LET JUNG JAEHYUN WIN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.”

“YES, PLEASE!” Lee Chaeyeon shrieked at the top of her lungs. “THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY. PLEASE, DON’T TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME.”

“Damn, calm down,” Lee Jeno, one of class officers, said. “I’m sure Jung is gonna win anyway. He and Taeyong are lucky Na Jaemin and I aren’t nominated.”

“We love you and Jaemin, but we need a new pairing!”

“Are you serious, Jaehyun?” Yuta asked from the other side of the room. “I thought you’d rather be a quote-unquote propsman?”

“Can’t I have a change of heart?” Jaehyun kept his voice unfaltering to avoid suspicion, keeping his composure. “Besides, I only said that so you, Lucas, and Johnny would shut up.”

Laughter erupted in class, and that eased the tension Jaehyun was feeling. He was confident that he was going to get the role, considering he was popular, especially among the female population. Jaehyun wasn’t blind. They liked him for his wit, silence, and features. And in return, he’d use all those to the fullest.

Once the class had settled, Kim Doyoung mentioned the name of the nominees one by one until it was time for Jaehyun’s turn. As soon as Jung Jaehyun was announced, hands shot up like fireworks in the air.

“Okay, Jung Jaehyun gets the role.”

The rest of the meeting passed by in a blur. While everyone was getting ready to go home, Jaehyun was having second thoughts if he should approach Taeyong or not. He was collecting his thoughts, forming his words when he was approached by his friends.

“Jaehyun!” Lucas called. “I didn’t know you’d actually take the role. What did you eat today?”

But before Jaehyun could even reply, he saw from the corner of his eye that Taeyong had already gotten up, heading toward the door with Kim Doyoung and Ten Leechaiyapornkul. Alarmed, he instantly shot up from his seat, jogging after them.

“Taeyong!” he yelled in the middle of the hallway, which earned him a couple of stares from other students. Taeyong turned around, closely followed by Taeyong’s friends. Slowly, he walked up to them. “Congratulations to us. I hope we can work together well.”

“Yeah, let’s work hard.” Taeyong smiled before walking away.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Is it alright if you put in your number on my phone?” Jaehyun asked, fishing out his phone and giving it to Taeyong. “Just in case I need to contact you for this class project.”

“Sure.”

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong’s slender fingers, grazing over the surface of his phone. And once Taeyong was done, he took the phone from him, their hands touching lightly, sending an electricity that ran through Jaehyun’s body. He then watched Taeyong’s retreating figure with an unmistakable smile on his face that he tried to fight off, and yet to no avail, he still ended up smiling like a fool. Internally, he was doing a happy dance. If he could shout in triumph at that moment, he probably would’ve. Too bad he couldn’t.

On the way home, Jaehyun was like a dandelion puff floating in the air in pure bliss, although the look on his face reflect otherwise. Both his gaze and mind were far as his friends talk over one another.

“—But you know, I’m still really surprised that Jaehyun took the role. I expected him to brush it off and say how boring it would be,” Yuta said, glancing in Jaehyun’s way.

That gained Jaehyun’s attention. He looked at Yuta momentarily before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Will you ever let it go?”

“I’m just saying!”

“Look, I already told you that I said I’d rather be a propsman so you guys would shut up. Besides, it’s not like it changes anything. It’s just a class project. Plus, I know I haven’t told you this, but I actually took acting classes when I was in elementary.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, and you guys would benefit from this if Taeyong and I get to pull of a great performance. I heard that the highest percentage of our mark would be based on the actual performance Wouldn’t you want that?”

“But Jaehyun,” Lucas intervened, “shouldn’t you be worried?”

“Why should I?”

“There’s going to be not only a single kissing scene but multiple ones. Are you a hundred percent sure with that?”

More than you’d ever know, Jaehyun thought. Of course, he didn’t say that. He just shook his head at his friends. “It’s just Lee Taeyong.”

“Now that you mentioned it,” Yuta said, “you’re pretty lucky that your partner is Lee Taeyong. I mean, I’m totally not into the soft type, but the thought of kissing Taeyong doesn’t sound so bad at all? I don’t know, I can’t explain it.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Jaehyun said dismissively. “He should be the one to feel bad if the two of you were ever to kiss.”

“Fuck you, Lee Taeyong would be lucky to kiss me. I’m handsome and sexy. Plus, an excellent kisser at that.”

“Says who?”

“Says Kim Doyoung, apparently.” Johnny laughed, to which Yuta’s eyes immediately went wide. Yuta attempted to cover Johnny’s mouth, but it was too late. “I saw them making out inside the bathroom yesterday after school. I just forgot to tell you guys.”

“You’re gay?” Lucas asked, his words directed to Yuta. “I mean, it’s cool. I just want to know.”

“I think so,” Yuta replied, glaring at Johnny. “And I wasn’t afraid to come out to you guys. Actually, the only reason I didn’t quote-unquote come out is because I didn’t feel there was a need to. I just didn’t want to tell you guys about me and Doyoung because of Doyoung himself.”

“Wow, so you’re on a first name basis now?”

“Have been for quite a while.”

“Nice, just don’t let Kim Doyoung find out that kissing Lee Taeyong didn’t sound bad for you. You’d probably be killed.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

As his friends’ voices, along with the sound of busy streets, became the background noise, Jaehyun played with his phone on his hand, tossing it lightly in the air. A sudden smile played on his lips, the one that made creases on the corner of his eye. His heart was filled, and he was so happy he felt like dancing on the way home.

And upon reaching home, he no longer wasted time to send Taeyong a message.

/Hey, Taeyong. It’s Jung Jaehyun./

Jaehyun waited for a couple of minutes, changing into a more comfortable clothes. Then, a ding resounded in his room, signaling for a message.

/Hello, Jaehyun. Is there anything I can help you with?/

He could almost hear Taeyong’s voice through the message. The text was too formal, just like how Taeyong normally talked to him. As cute as it was, Jaehyun wanted to break the ice. He wanted Taeyong to be comfortable with him.

/I just texted to introduce myself so you can save my mobile number. I think it would be beneficial if we become friends since we’ll have to act out intimate scenes in our performance./

/I see. Then, let’s be friends, Jaehyun./

There was a loud muffled scream that resounded in the Jung residence. It alarmed Mr. and Mrs. Jung that they had to check Jaehyun’s room where the sound came from. And Jaehyun had to come up with a white lie due to how weirded out his parents were, considering it was so out of character for him to do so.

That day, he and Taeyong ended up conversing for several hours, his face hurting the next morning from too much smiling.

On the first day of their script reading, Jaehyun stood a couple of steps away from Taeyong in front of the whole class’ eyes, watching them like a hawk. Although his face was completely devoid of any emotion, his heart was hammering inside his chest as if it had gone out of control. There Taeyong was, standing with his hair down, hands behind his back. From the front view, Taeyong looked calm and collected, almost as if unfazed by the number of people before them. From his view, however, he could see how Taeyong’s fingers were anxiously moving against one another.

The part they were supposed to read was one of the intimate scenes in the story, and the two of them out of all the cast were the only ones to do the script reading in order to see if there was some sort of chemistry between them.

Jaehyun didn’t really anticipate that almost their entire class were going to stay just to watch him and Taeyong read their lines. His eyes landed on his friends who were gathered in a corner, snickering at him. Outside, there were other students peeking in.

“Okay, 10-A, we’ll start now so I need y’all to cooperate, okay?” the script writer turned assistant director, Na Jaemin, asked, to which the class collectively replied in agreement before falling silent. “Pres, let’s start.”

“Jung, Taeyong, have you guys scanned the entire script?” the director, Kim Doyoung, asked.

“Yeah,” he, along with Taeyong, confirmed.

“Okay, turn to page 63; act one, scene 32. Scan it, and once you’re ready, we’ll start.” 

Doing as he was told, Jaehyun felt heat rising up on his cheeks, his breath knocked out by the non-existent sudden breeze. It was the part where the characters finally confessed to each other, followed by a passionate kiss at the end. He gulped, his gaze brushing over Taeyong’s heavenly face. A couple of minutes passed before Kim Doyoung’s voice rang inside his head, asking him and Taeyong if they were ready. He was about to say no, but Taeyong beat him to it and said yes.

Of course, Jaehyun knew that there wasn’t going to be any kissing any time soon. It was a script reading, for goodness’ sake. However, the thought that he’d be able to kiss Taeyong made him shiver. He might not be able to stop himself, and thought of what he could do to those luscious lips sent a twitch to his lower region.

“Everyone, quiet!” Kim Doyoung shouted. “Okay, let’s start. Taeyong, throw your lines.”

From the corner of Jaehyun’s eye, he saw Taeyong nodding.

“/Jinkyu, what are you doing here?/” Taeyong read, which almost sounded real, as if he was talking to Jaehyun.

To say that Jaehyun was shock was an understatement. Even their classmates were left gaping at Taeyong, considering the tone that Taeyong used was something they’d never heard before. He was used to a soft and delicate Taeyong, but the way Taeyong sounded was so fragile that he had to snap his head in his way just to see if it really came from him.

Wanting to pour his best, Jaehyun took his turn. “/I came here because I want us to talk./”

“/Talk?/”

“/Yes, is that alright with you?/”

“/Y-Yeah… C-Come in./” Taeyong stopped for three seconds before continuing. “/D-Do you want juice, coffee or—/”

“/Just water, thank you./”

“/Alright./”

“/No—wait, Woojoo./”

“/J-Jinkyu… W-What are you doing?/”

“/Let me just hold you like this./” Jaehyun inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering as he focused on the words before him. “/These past few days, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I keep thinking about all the things I told you./”

“/Jinkyu.../”

“/My conscience hasn’t let me sleep at night peacefully, knowing that I hurt you and all I said to you were nothing but lies. I don’t wanna lie to myself anymore, I no longer care about what other people will say./”

“/I-It’s not that easy.../”

“/Then, let me make it up to you./”

“/Jinkyu—/”

“/I love you./”

“/H-Huh?/”

“/I’m in lo—/”

A loud high-pitched sound resounded in the room, coming from Lee Chaeyeon who was hitting her seatmate. Jaehyun looked at her and saw that she was squealing so much that she couldn’t contain herself.

It was just a couple of lines, yet Jaehyun felt like he’d thrown the entire half of his lines in the story. He let out a deep breath, glancing in Taeyong’s way who was wetting his lips. Gulping, he looked at the audience. The class looked taken aback, some of them had their mouths hanging.

“PRES!” It was Miyawaki Sakura who had her hands curved like a dome around her lips in order to heighten her voice, as if Kim Doyoung couldn’t hear her enough. “MAKE THEM FACE EACH OTHER!”

The pace of Jaehyun’s heart quickened and his mouth suddenly felt dry.

“No, this set-up is alright for the meanti—”

“Come on, Pres,” Yuta interjected, laughing. “Have them face each other. I think the chemistry is really going to come out if they say their lines to each other’s faces while staring eye to eye.”

“Nakamoto, I swear to God, if you don’t shu—”

“Yuta is right!”

“Director, do your thing!”

“Face each other!”

“Alright, alright!” Kim Doyoung yelled in annoyance, rolling his eyes. “Taeyong, Jung, you two heard them. Face each other.”

Taeyong’s eyes went wide. “But—”

“Just do it.” Kim Doyoung looked at his copy of script. “Now, back to Jung’s last line.”

Facing Taeyong under everyone’s gaze was probably the most nerve-wracking feeling Jaehyun had ever felt in his entire life. He’d always been composed and collected, and it was maddening just how Taeyong’s presence could make his reverent guise crumble like a house of cards.

Taeyong was staring at him expectantly. There was a deep intake of breath before Jaehyun stared back, conveying all the needed emotion through his eyes. “/I’m in love with you./”

An almost inhuman screeching reverberated through the wall of their homeroom, gaining everyone’s attention. And to be honest, Jaehyun expected the source of it to be either Lee Chaeyeon or Miyawaki Sakura. To everyone’s surprise, however, it was from Chou Tzuyu who had always been known to be quiet and collected.

“Why the fuck do y’all keep interrupting them?!” Kim Doyoung screamed in irritation, slamming his copy of script on the teacher’s table.

“S-Sorry...” Chou Tzuyu apologized, beet red, covering her mouth in embarrassment while bowing her head. “G-Go on.”

“Damn, Taeyong and Jaehyun really out here making Tzuyu scream,” Han Jisung commented, slapping his thigh comically. “We really picked the right pairing. The chemistry is oozing.”

“Thanks for the commentary, Han.” Kim Doyoung sighed heavily. “Does anyone still has got something to say?! No?! Can we start now and not be interrupted?!”

Long story short, the first script reading was filled with Jaehyun and Taeyong throwing lines at each other with obvious tinge of pink on their cheeks, nonstop screeching from their female classmates, teasing from the rest of the class, and a very frustrated Kim Doyoung and Na Jaemin trying to settle everything.

Nonetheless, Jaehyun would admit that he had a great time, except that he received a confession letter from a girl he couldn’t remember the name. Other than that, nothing could probably ruin his day. And since it was still early, he and his friends decided to play at the arcade for a while before heading to the Japanese restaurant owned by Yuta’s parents.

“Dude, all jokes aside, you and Taeyong killed it,” Lucas claimed as all of them thanked Mr. Nakamoto as soon as they were served with four tonkotsu ramen. “The chemistry is so strong. I definitely felt the connection. How did you and Taeyong manage to pull it off?”

“We just followed the script,” Jaehyun replied.

“Then, what about the longing stares that you two kept doing?”

“Again, we just followed the script.”

“Who are you kidding?” Yuta intervened, snickering. “I saw the script, and I purposely looked for the scene you and Taeyong read. It says there that you were supposed to hug him from behind. How the fuck do you stare eye to eye in that position?”

“What, you pestered Kim Doyoung again?” Jaehyun fired back.

“No, he wouldn’t even look at me earlier! I don’t even know what I did wrong. It was Lee Saerom who gave me a copy of the script.”

“Maybe he was jealous?”

“I came up to him first before borrowing a copy of the script from Lee Saerom.”

“Yuta, you’re so dense,” Johnny spoke. “Jaehyun is just trying to dodge the topic, and you actually fell for it. Maybe Kim Doyoung doesn’t wanna have anything to do with you because you’re kinda lacking in the common sense department.”

“Honestly though, there’s really nothing for me to say,” Jaehyun argued. “Like, I was just being in character. Did you guys see how Taeyong looked and sounded? It was clear that he takes this seriously. There’s no reason for me not to do the same.”

Good thing was his friends no longer pressed on, and they shifted the topic of their conversation to an entirely different one. The rest of their stay at the restaurant was spent with Jaehyun’s friends talking about video games, while he kept staring at his phone and playing with it, wanting to finally get home and talk to Taeyong.

And once he did get home, he hastily changed clothes before lying in bed and sending Taeyong a message. /Hey, Taeyong. I just want to say you did great earlier./

There was a smile lingering on Jaehyun’s lips even after he sent the text. A couple minutes later, he received a reply. /Hi, Jaehyun. Thank you so much, but you were better./

/Really?/

/Really. I was almost afraid to look you in the eyes because I felt so shy. You were so full of emotion. It was kinda hard to catch up, and it was only the first script reading. What more in the following ones and in actual rehearsal?/

If it were even possible, Jaehyun’s smile widened even more. The inside of his stomach was doing backflips as he tossed and turned around in his bed like a schoolgirl being noticed by his crush before screaming into his pillow. /What are you saying? You were really great. I think we both did well, considering how much the entire class was screaming and squealing throughout the script reading, especially the girls. And even the guys couldn’t contain themselves./

/Thank you, Jaehyun. The things you say to me really mean a lot. It makes me want to work even harder. So, thank you so much./

/Don’t mention it. By the way, are you free on Friday?/

/Yeah, why?/

/I just figured that since you were feeling shy earlier, maybe we can hangout to release any sort of awkwardness between us? If we get to know each other more, it’ll be easier for us to work together./

/Sounds good to me./

Their initial script reading were followed a couple of times until Friday finally came. Jaehyun ended up going to Taeyong’s house, much to Taeyong’s insistence. They went there after class and spent the day eating, playing online games, and going through Taeyong’s bookshelf full of manga. It was a very casual hangout, but Jaehyun went home with his heart overflowing with love. He was able to know more about Taeyong deeper than the surface level. And after that, they would hangout every once in a while when they have time.

They’d also started rehearsing the actual scenes in the auditorium. Every day after school, class 10-A would often gather there to show their support to the cast while the other departments were yet to do their tasks.

But with every joy came with a price, although they were not too bad, according to his friends. With his role as one of the main lead in their class performance, Jaehyun received more love letter. Girls, and even guys at this point, were confessing to him. It was tough to deal with, taking into account how some of those admirers went extreme. There was even someone who stole his pair of socks and left a love note saying how it would be used to make him fall in love with whoever the note was from.

Jaehyun didn’t want to back down. So, he stood on his ground, rejecting everyone who even dared to show the slightest motive of wanting to be with him. There was only one person he wanted to be with, and that was none other than Lee Taeyong.

However, the day he and Taeyong were supposed to rehearse the part where they’d have to kiss, something unexpected and, as per Jaehyun, disheartening.

Everyone’s eyes were focused on them as they act out the part, and Jaehyun’s heart seemed to thump louder as he threw his lines. It was dead silent, only their voices and the sound of their footsteps could be heard in the room. As they got close to the intimate part, Jaehyun could feel his knees wobbling and his fingers shaking.

“/I said, I’m in love with you,/” he said while hugging Taeyong from behind. In a swift move, he spun him around, immediately getting lost in Taeyong’s glistening eyes. He gulped hard, his eyes fluttering. And without saying anything, he closed his eyes, crashing his lips against Taeyong’s.

He felt Taeyong tensed up as he tightened his hold on him by the waist, but that didn’t stop him from moving his lips. Taeyong’s lips were so soft, so addicting that Jaehyun craved more, not caring about the collective gasps and screech of everyone in the crowd. Pulling Taeyong closer, Jaehyun’s cock underneath his pants was becoming hard, rubbing it against Taeyong’s clothed one. Then, he slid his tongue in, invading Taeyong’s mouth further.

And then a loud, deafening sound echoed inside the auditorium, quickly followed by a sharp, stinging sensation on Jaehyun’s cheek. Immediately, he was brought back to reality as he caught his breath. When he turned his head to look at Taeyong, the guy was breathing heavily, beet red, and welling up with tears before sprinting off the stage and the auditorium. He heard Na Jaemin call for Taeyong several times, but it soon died down.

That was the first time Jaehyun felt so humiliated in his entire life. Yeah, he probably shouldn’t have done that, considering it was just a rehearsal. Still, that slap was able to annihilate his pride, especially that he was one of the most sought after students by both male and female population alike. It was a huge blow to his ego, and Lee Taeyong was the first one to do that, the person he was secretly in love with.

As he faced the crowd, Jaehyun saw the entire class of 10-A and some students from different years and classes. There were his friends Yuta, Lucas, and Johnny—all stunned from what just happened. Miyawaki Sakura, Lee Chaeyeon, and Chou Tzuyu sat among the crowd, frozen. The script writers, Bang Chan, Lee Saerom, and Kim Yerim had their mouths covered from shock. Kim Doyoung was shaking his head, and everyone else’s reaction became a blur to Jaehyun.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y’ALL STARING AT?!” he lashed out before getting off stage, his blood boiling in pure rage.

Due to that incident, a burning hatred blossomed in the pit of Jaehyun’s heart toward Taeyong, and it only seemed to grow as the days went by. What annoyed him even more was that, admittedly, the hatred was laced with some sort of sick and twisted desire to bend Taeyong over and fuck him senseless, especially when Taeyong would purposely ignore him.

Jaehyun stepped down from the role a day after Taeyong did, which saddened everyone, taking into account how they gave life to their characters. Not to mention, their unmistakable chemistry together. He ended up being in the fundraising department, whereas Taeyong became the leader of the creative department and also a member of the fundraising department. Meanwhile, Ten Leechaiyapornkul and Kim Yugyeom replaced Taeyong and him respectively.

It would be a lie if Jaehyun said he hadn’t thought of actually sleeping with Taeyong even before Taeyong started getting feisty toward him because of that incident. Moreover, he’d always found him beautiful. The way Taeyong would be all soft and cute toward others while acting like a complete piece of shit, however, drove Jaehyun’s libido more than ever.

A week later, after so much passive-aggressiveness between him and Taeyong, Jaehyun was finally able to corner Taeyong inside their classroom. He purposely let Lucas, Johnny, and Yuta go first while he waited for Taeyong in secrecy. Taeyong was on cleaning duty and was the last one to leave the classroom that day, but he cornered him before Taeyong could even do so.

“Jaehyun?” came Taeyong’s startled response upon Jaehyun’s sudden presence. “What are you still doing here?”

“I deserve an apology,” Jaehyun said straight to the point. “I deserve an apology for being humiliated in front of a lot of people, I deserve an apology for the inconvenience you’ve caused me.”

“Apology?” Taeyong huffed out an incredulous breath. “You deserved it.”

“Wow, I never thought you were this petty. It was just a kiss. We were bound to do it sooner or later, and I wanted to give my all, even if it was just a rehearsal. And what do I get in return?!”

“Oh, so shoving your tongue inside my mouth was also a part of getting in-depth with your character then? Because as far as I know, that wasn’t written in the script.”

“Regardless, you should’ve just pushed me away or something. You didn’t have to humiliate me,” Jaehyun argued, rubbing his face with his palms. “Now, it’s been the talk of the town this week.”

“You were tightening your hold around me.”

Falling into silence, Jaehyun clucked his tongue, clenching his jaw. “So, what now?”

“What?”

“You really won’t apologize to me?”

“No?”

“And why is that?”

“Do I really need to repeat myself to get it through your thick skull?” Taeyong challenged, crossing his arms on his chest, which Jaehyun found cute. “Because you deserved it. And if I were to be honest, you sucked. Both in acting and kissing.”

That ticked Jaehyun off. As Taeyong made a beeline for the door, he pushed him against the wall, one hand resting just beside Taeyong’s head and above his shoulder.

Silence fell in the room with only Jaehyun’s erratic breathing filling up the empty space, while Taeyong had his eyes wide open, completely taken aback.

“J-Jaehyun...” Taeyong said, barely above a whisper.

“You know, you’ve always been pretty in my eyes.” Jaehyun chuckled menacingly. “But I didn’t know you’d look sexy when you’re being a brat.”

“S-Shut up!”

“Okay, I will admit, the reason I kissed you is because I’ve always liked you.” Jaehyun saw how Taeyong swallowed in an invisible lump in his throat.

“H-Huh…?”

“How about this, I’ll forget whatever happened in the auditorium, and I will no longer give you a hard time. We can also stay as friends...but on one condition.”

“W-What is it…?”

“Let’s be friends with benefits.”

It was supposed to be a joke in order to mess with Taeyong, a half meant one just in case the guy would agree. However, all Jaehyun got was an excruciating pain in the lower region—a kind of pain so intense he couldn’t help but let out a howl like a wolf under the moonlight. Immediately, his hands flew to his groin as it throbbed. He took several deep breaths, his mouth wide open as the air passed through it, groaning in pain.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Taeyong panicking, not knowing what to do. And before he knew it, Taeyong had gotten away. There was nothing he could do but to clutch on his throbbing lower region, as if doing so would eventually lessen the pain.

“Fuck, Lee Taeyong,” he breathed out, his face contorting to that of dismay. “You’re really testing me, huh?”

Ever since that encounter, Jaehyun had become more vocal about his /dislike/ for Taeyong, often breaking from his usual silent and not bothered character just to rile Taeyong up and get the guy’s attention. Everyone in the class thought it was solely about the kiss and the fact that Taeyong backed down from the role and left him hanging, wasting his time and effort.

A lot of their classmates found it amusing. Sometimes, they’d even interject to fuel the fire every time Jaehyun would start it, making their class a chaotic mess while taking sides. For the most part, Taeyong would only reiterate. However, when Taeyong saw an opportunity, he would take the chance to stir something up as well.

The fun part, for Jaehyun, was the fact that ever since he and Taeyong started getting at each other’s throat, it only seemed to increase the number of their shippers. It annoyed Taeyong, but Jaehyun used it as leverage to push the other to the edge every single time he got the chance to.

And when the play finally took place, Jaehyun watched Ten Leechaiyapornkul and Kim Yugyeom kiss each other on stage, thinking how it could’ve been him and Taeyong instead had he just not been carried away. His gaze landed on Taeyong, who was seated a couple of rows away, with the kiss in mind, wondering what it would feel like playing his character with Taeyong as his partner.

-

“You know what, Jung,” Qian Kun, Taeyong’s friend, started when Jaehyun taunted Taeyong about the latter slapping his partner upon being chosen to represent their class in a school-based beauty contest in 12th grade, “I feel like you actually have a thing for my friend here. Come on, it’s been over two academic years, but you’re still salty about that incident in the auditorium.”

There was a chorus of ‘oooh’ in the background.

Jaehyun just smirked and slumped lazily on his seat. “And what if I have?”

That snapped Taeyong’s head in his direction before the class erupted with squeals and screams coming from everyone. Feeling triumph as he stared challengingly in Taeyong’s piercing ones, Jaehyun smiled condescendingly.

“I CALLED IT!” Miyawaki Sakura screamed, slamming her hands repeated only her table. “I FUCKING CALLED IT.”

“I think Miyawaki has gone feral,” Yuta said.

“NAKAMOTO, IF YOU DON’T WANT ME TO EXPOSE YOU AND YOUR SECRET LOVER, YOU BETTER SHUT UP.”

“Damn, I’m just kidding.”

Upon seeing everyone’s reaction, especially Taeyong’s, Jaehyun tried to stifle his laughter all the while staring at Taeyong who was fuming, jaw clenching. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, sending a wink in Taeyong’s way before he broke from his character, bursting into laughter.

“Say, Taeyong,” he said, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “if I ask you out, will go out with me?”

Another wave of squeals and screams resounded in the room, poking fun at them, mainly at Taeyong’s reaction, having beet red cheeks and looking like he was about to explode at any minute. Jaehyun smiled cheekily, giving Lucas a high-five and Johnny a nod.

“As the President of the Association of Hyuntae Star-crossed Lovers Shippers, I will order bulks of takeaways for everyone’s meal if Jaehyun and Taeyong ever become an actual couple. Mark my words,” Kang Chanhee, one of their most troublesome classmates, intervened.

“I thought it was Sakura?” Hendery asked.

“She can be my first lady.”

“Enough!” Taeyong slammed his hands on his table, rising from his seat abruptly, eyes dark and piercing, steam coming out of his nostrils. “Over my dead body, Jung Jaehyun. You’re a spineless, ugly piece of shit. I don’t get why girls are after you, they have no taste.”

“Oh my God,” Yuta said. “He called you ugly.”

Ugly, huh? Jaehyun thought. The blood running inside his entire system seemed to have reached its boiling point, fueling his annoyance. Nobody, and he meant nobody had ever had the guts to tell him that massive lie upfront, let alone in front of many people, and because it was simply just not the truth.

One of God’s greatest gifts was Jaehyun—a fine piece of specimen that God himself took the time to create in order to grace the human race. Hundreds upon hundreds of men and women alike would throw themselves and bow down to him in a heartbeat just to get a piece of him.

“Yeah, I’m so ugly that when I kissed you during one of our rehearsals for our class project, you blushed so hard, panicked, and ended up slapping me,” he retaliated, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I didn’t blush, you egoistic bastard,” Taeyong fired back. “And just for everyone to know, Jung Jaehyun was the worst kisser I’ve ever kissed.”

That stunned Jaehyun, his ego dropping into the abyss instantaneously. His palm immediately turned into a fist, gripping whatever was on the table hard enough to break it and his hardening as if he was about to go ballistic. The class sensed the atmosphere as Taeyong left the scene in a heartbeat, and nobody decided to comment.

Face contorted to that of fury, Jaehyun promised himself that he’d take revenge on Taeyong no matter what.

He’d stopped taunting and poking fun of Taeyong in front of everyone, keeping everything at low. He’d also began to /investigate/ him, trying to find out any sort of material to use against Taeyong. For weeks, their classmates found it odd. Normally, Jaehyun would find the slightest reason to annoy Taeyong, but he never did during those weeks. Everyone thought that it was because of the humiliation he felt when Taeyong told him he was a bad kisser, but what they didn’t know was he was moving under the radar, slowly and very much calculated.

Jaehyun would often use the opportunity to get as much information about Taeyong through the girls that would often confess to him or take a liking on him in a discreet way. He’d go as far as dragging the conversation as far as he could, and once the other person wasn’t expecting it, he would fire a question regarding Taeyong.

It wasn’t until he and his friends went to a cybercafe that Jaehyun finally managed to get a hold of an ace in the hole over Lee Taeyong.

One day after their quarterly exam, they decided to go to a cybercafe nearby the school to relax from the mind-wracking series of tests they had to go through. And as expected of the cafe every after quarterly exam, it was jam packed with many students who were also playing online games as a way to take their minds off of studies.

“There are still available units over there. Come on, let’s go. I’ve been itching to play League with you guys.” Johnny pointed at a row with half of the units empty. “Wait, isn’t that Hendery?”

“Yeah, why don’t we just team up with him against those guys instead of playing 2v2?” Lucas proposed.

“Let’s place bets. I need some money,” Yuta interjected. “Jae, tell the admin the units. We’ll just go to Hendery to convince him to play with us.”

“I got it.” Jaehyun nodded as he turned on his heel and went straight to the admin of the cafe, renting four computer units. When he looked at his friends, they seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Hendery.

Once the admin had opened the computer units, Jaehyun was about to walk up to his friends until something caught his eye and made him stop in his tracks. There—in front of a girl wearing a uniform of another school, sitting at a computer unit—on the screen was a familiar face of another girl dressed in a loose sweater, posing so femininely for the camera on a Twitter page. He didn’t exactly know the girl on the screen, but there was something in her that was awfully familiar, resembling that feeling when there’s a word at the tip of your tongue but couldn’t say it.

The girl on the screen had milky white skin, most probably enhanced by the filter, although the photo looked like it wasn’t tampered at all. She had shoulder-length hair that looked like a wig. Her collarbones were exposed, making Jaehyun gulp.

Even the background of the photo was familiar—pastel blue wall and a peeking poster of what seemed to be Sailor Moon at the far end corner. The girl was on the bed, and sheets that she was sitting on were pastel pink.

And then it hit him; the wall, the poster, the bedsheet. There was no mistaking it—Lee Taeyong. For a second, he didn’t believe it. It must’ve been his eyes and mind playing tricks on him, all because of the intense exam he had to take earlier. However, the more he stared at the girl on the screen, the more it resembled Taeyong.

Gulping, he inched closer to the girl sitting at the computer unit, tapping her shoulder. “Excuse me?”

The girl removed her headphones, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide when Jaehyun appeared. “J-Jung Jaehyun…?”

It wasn’t really a surprise that the girl knew him. After all, there were girls from other school who would confess to him once in a while. He could say that he was fairly popular not only in school but also elsewhere.

“Hi.” Jaehyun smiled charmingly, his dimples enchanting the girl in front of him, making her fall. “Can I ask you something?”

The girl nodded rapidly, her eyes wide. “Y-Yeah!”

“Who is she?” Jaehyun pointed at the girl on the screen.

“O-Oh. She’s Taehyo. There’s nothing much to know about her because she keeps everything private, but she posts a lot of photos. She’s quite popular because she’s beautiful and her artworks are amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really, maybe you should check her out and follow her, unless you don’t like art.”

“Oh, I’m pretty into art myself.”

“D-Do you like her…?”

Jaehyun laughed heartily. “No, you’re mistaken. I just really find her beautiful, and since I’ve been wanting to do a portrait of a beautiful girl, I think she’s the perfect candidate that I’ve been looking for.”

“A-Ah… I see…”

“What’s her username?” He brought out his phone, opening his memo.

The girl scrolled to the top of /Taehyo’s/ Twitter page, pointing at the username. “Real underscore Taehyo.”

“Jaehyun!” Yuta called, earning Jaehyun’s attention. “Come on! Your time’s been running! What are you still doing there?”

“One second!” Jaehyun responded before typing the username and making sure that he wrote it down correctly. He then patted the girl’s shoulder, giving her another breathtaking smile. “Thank you so much…?”

“Lee Naeun.”

“Thank you so much, Naeun,” Jaehyun said once again. He was about to go to his friends when he was suddenly stopped by the girl.

“Wait! Can you follow me back on Twitter?”

Turning around and giving Naeun a charming smile for the umpteenth time, Jaehyun replied, “Sure.”

-

The game lasted for about three hours with two rounds, both of which they managed to win. For that entire time frame however, Jaehyun was so distracted he almost didn’t contribute anything to the game. Had it not been for his four teammates, he probably would’ve lost a ton of money, but he could care less about that. All he could ever think about was Taehyo—no, that was definitely Lee Taeyong.

“Honestly, it wouldn’t have lasted for three hours if only Jaehyun was a great help,” Johnny taunted, side-eyeing Jaehyun, trying to get a reaction.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun just continued walking, his mind somewhere far away.

“Hey!”

“W-What?” Jaehyun asked, shifting his eyes to and fro his friends.

“Seriously, what’s with you?” Yuta asked suspiciously. “You’ve been pretty out of it since we left the cafe.”

“Is Jaehyun always like this?” Hendery laughed. “Dude, it’s alright, at least you didn’t get yourself killed a lot of times.”

“Shut up.” Jaehyun tried to play it cool. “I’m just thinking about the exam.”

“You studied a lot for the exam,” Lucas interjected. “I’m sure you did great. I can’t say the same thing about myself though.”

Jaehyun no longer responded to that, letting his feet take him home. And as soon as he did, he immediately whipped out his phone, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would burst out of his chest.

Opening the Twitter app, he searched the username in his memo, not noticing that his breath was becoming uneven because of the suspense. The page loaded for a good three seconds, something that wouldn’t usually happen, given their good Internet connection. And once it loaded, Jaehyun saw the avatar of a what seemingly was a girl, awfully resembling Taeyong.

Once, twice, thrice—Jaehyun blinked and rubbed his eyes as many times as he could just to see if his eyes weren’t really playing tricks on him. It really was Taeyong. He couldn’t be wrong.

Jaehyun scrolled down, and the page was, for the most part, full of retweets from other accounts. If there were any tweets from Taehyo, they were pictures of her, quick update of her personal life, or her amazing artworks. There was one particular tweet posted a couple of hours ago that caught Jaehyun’s eyes.

【Cute Sailor @/real_taehyo】

Just got my exams done! It’s so tiring, but I know I did well. By the way, I bought this made costume a couple of days ago. What do all of you think?

Only from the neck all the way down could be seen from the picture, but it gave Jaehyun a clearer view of the entire room as the photo looked like was shot in a wide angle. By that time, he was already a hundred percent sure that Taehyo was Lee Taeyong.

With all those being said, Jaehyun felt some sort of exciting feeling in his bones. The picture accentuated Taeyong’s body, his milky white thighs exposed so sinfully as the skirt failed to cover most of them. All he could think of was running his hands those thighs, parting them open and caressing them. Even when his room had turned on AC, he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, as if his body temperature was rising exponentially.

Jaehyun saved the picture, scrolled down a little bit on the media section, and then saved the photo he saw at the cybercafe. His fingers were trembling as an idea went inside his head. Yes, he might probably be a bit of an asshole, but he’d never really thought of blackmailing someone until now—not that he’d actually do the consequence of Taeyong failed to cooperate with him. It could be a fun thing to use against Taeyong, taking into account how many times Taeyong had done him wrong, which, for the record, was all his fault anyway.

Heaving a deep breath, he tapped on his LINE app, clicking Taeyong’s contact. It had been so long since he’d last texted him, but there he was again, about to send the guy a message out of nowhere. And just because he hadn’t texted him in a while didn’t mean he didn’t often read their exchange of messages—he did. Most of their texts were getting at each other, but since that bad kisser thing incident happened, Jaehyun focused more on how to have the upperhand. Now, he had it.

/Hey./ Jaehyun then sent the two photos he saved that he saw at the cafe earlier. /That’s you, right?/

A couple of minutes passed, and there was still no reply. Jaehyun was becoming anxious, not knowing if he did the right thing. What if Taeyong got scared? Well, that was exactly what he wanted, but not to the point that Taeyong would do a stupid thing because of it. It wasn’t until fifteen minutes later when his phone dinged.

/Have you lost your goddamn mind or are you just plain blind?/ came Taeyong’s reply.

Frankly, Jaehyun didn’t know how to take it. However, from the looks of it, Taeyong seemed to be retaliating. He couldn’t exactly pick up the tone of the message, but it sounded as if Taeyong was putting on a fight. Jaehyun should’ve known better than to be worried over Lee Taeyong.

/Talking shit now, huh? I’ll just remind you that you are at a disadvantage here, so you better be careful with the words you say,/ Jaehyun sent, annoyed. /Plus, that looks exactly like your room. I’ve been there a couple of times. What makes you think you can fool me?/

/What do you want from me?/

/An explicit answer, as simple as that./ Jaehyun hit the send button. /Is that you or not?/

/You already know the answer to that question./

/Again, I want an explicit answer./

/Fine, it’s me. Happy?/

/Very much so./ Jaehyun chuckled to himself before taking a screenshot of the conversation. /So, you are into this kind of thing, huh? Interesting. Very cute, if I may add. Who would’ve known the cute and shy Lee Taeyong likes dressing up in feminine clothing?/

/You don’t find it revolting…?/

/Not really, no./ Jaehyun gulped as he typed the following words. /Do you want me to be honest?/

/Yes.../

/If you go out with me, I’ll keep my mouth shut./

-

“Jung.”

Jaehyun was so busy killing time by playing a mobile game on his phone, waiting inside a secluded restaurant on the outskirts of Gangnam, when he heard his name being uttered. He couldn’t even process the familiarity of the voice. And as he lifted his head to as soon as he heard it, he felt like he was struck by lightning.

There, before Jaehyun’s very own eyes stood Taeyong, wearing a button down short-sleeved polo, a pleated skirt, and a brown shoulder-length wig. Taeyong had his head down, staring at the ground as he clutched his handbag with his delicate, slender fingers.

It felt as if there was a drought in Jaehyun’s mouth. He tried to speak, but words were stuck inside his throat. This wasn’t like what he’d expected their date would be. He thought he’d be able to contain himself, be composed. However, seeing Taeyong wearing something like that in real life, Jaehyun felt his insides burn with desire.

Taeyong had always been beautiful, had always been so out of touch. But with those clothes, he looked so fragile, like a piece of glass ready to be broken. Amidst all those clothing, Taeyong looked as if he was stripped down to the core, and there was nothing more than anything Jaehyun wanted but to see this side of Taeyong.

Abruptly rising from his seat, he said, “Taeyong...”

Wordlessly, Taeyong took the seat across from Jaehyun, still avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze. “Are you happy now?”

“H-Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Taeyong reiterated. There was an edge to his voice. “Come on, take a picture of me so you can send to everyone at school. This would further prove that I’m that Twitter user.”

“Taeyong—”

Before Jaehyun could even finish his sentence, his arm was harshly grabbed, getting dragged by Taeyong toward the exit of the restaurant. The grasp was firm, almost as if stopping the circulation of his blood from going through his hand. Despite that, he knew he could just put up a little fight and he’d be able to pry off the hand, but he just let Taeyong drag him wherever. At one point, they rode a jam-packed bus, in which they had to stay so close that their bodies could feel each other’s heat through their clothes. Still, Taeyong didn’t let go of him.

Only did Jaehyun realize where they were headed they were just a couple of blocks away from the Lee residence. Without saying anything, Taeyong punched the code, got in with Jaehyun in tow, then entered inside Taeyong’s room.

“W-What about your parents…?” Jaehyun trailed off.

“They won’t come until dinner,” Taeyong answered.

Jaehyun was pushed down to the bed as Taeyong watched him with conflicted eyes, like Taeyong was unsure. For a moment, Jaehyun was lost in them, overlooking the hesitation in Taeyong, his heartbeat quickening at what could possibly be about to go down. By this time, he could no longer hide the surge of excitement that’d been taking over his entire body. Then, Taeyong straddled him, his hard on rubbing against Taeyong’s clothed ass.

“T-This is what you want, r-right?” Taeyong whispered, eyes heavy-lidded as he pressed his ass against Jaehyun’s cock, driving the other insane. “Y-Your cock… I-It’s poking me, J-Jaehyun...”

“Taeyong...”

“Th-This would be my first time tasting a cock… This would be my first time having a cock inside my ass. I-I’ve only had dildos and vibrators fill me up.”

“Fuck, Taeyong, stop saying such things or I’ll cum in my pants.”

It happened so fast. One second, Jaehyun was just feeling Taeyong’s ass against his hard on. The next second, his lips was captured in a heated, makeout session. It was hungry and passionate, driven by the libido in their bodies. Jaehyun didn’t back down, snaking his hands around Taeyong’s slim waist before lifting Taeyong’s skirt and caressing Taeyong’s ass. On the other hand, Taeyong had wrapped his hands around Jaehyun’s neck, caging his head in.

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that, swapping saliva, hot, wet muscles against one another, feeling each other’s warmth through their lips. Taeyong kept pulling Jaehyun close, as if he was afraid that he’d left alone. Because of this, Jaehyun removed his hands from Taeyong’ass, settling them against the other’s waist, tightening his hold as a way of reassurance.

At one point, their tongues darted around and found each other, tasting every bit of their hot caverns one at a time. By this time, their cocks were all in their glory that Jaehyun couldn’t help but thrust upward, needing to have his cock inside Taeyong’s ass. When they pulled back, there was a string of saliva connecting their lips, and Jaehyun licked it off of Taeyong.

“Baby, I thought you said I was a bad kisser?” Jaehyun breathed out, completely out of his mind as Taeyong teased him more. He closed his eyes and looked up, his cock inside his pants twitching in arousal. “Fuck, I think I’m going crazy.”

Taeyong’s hands went on Jaehyun’s button down polo, removing each button seductively with a flick of his finger every single time all the way from the top to the last one. When there was none left, Jaehyun’s body welcomed Taeyong’s hungry eyes, roaming his body. It didn’t take long enough for Taeyong to caress his broad chest and his washboard abs, even his happy trail.

“Who would’ve thought that the shy and reserved Taeyong has such a slutty side, hm?” Jaehyun asked, no longer dumbfounded, as he tucked some strands of Taeyong’s wig behind the latter’s ear. “You don’t know how much and how long I’ve waited for this to happen.”

“R-Really?” Taeyong stuttered in pretense, purposely fluttering his lashes.

“Yes, God knows how long I’ve been holding back to fuck your ass.” Jaehyun settled his hands on Taeyong’s waist, gripping it with force as he positioned themselves against one another. “You’re so fucking beautiful and innocent that I want to taint you.”

“Then, taint me. Use me as much as you want, this might be your only chance.”

Upon hearing that, Jaehyun couldn’t help but let out a growl, flipping their positions, hovering over him. He stared at Taeyong in a predatory manner, his eyes dark as his gaze roamed Taeyong’s body. Once his gaze was set on Taeyong’s milky thighs, he felt himself salivate, his heart pounding the loudest it had ever been. Slowly, he touched them before peeking at Taeyong to see the latter’s reaction. Just like him, Taeyong looked just as nervous. It almost looked like Taeyong was still conflicted, so Jaehyun circled Taeyong’s legs comfortingly as he stared at him.

“Are you really sure it’s okay?” Jaehyun asked, his voice firm and not wavering.

In response, Taeyong turned his head to his shoulder, beet red. “You said you’ve longed for this to happen...”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“You don’t have to have an answer to the question you already know the answer to.”

“Really?” Jaehyun retreated his hand. “Because I can see that you’re skeptical about this whole thing.”

“Why don’t you just do what you want, huh?” Taeyong demanded with an invisible lump in his throat. “Isn’t that what you always do anyway? You always disregard other people’s feelings and have it your own way. What’s so different now?”

“Forget it.” Jaehyun started buttoning his polo as he turned around. “I’m going home.”

“What, are you scared?!”

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t you suggest for us to be fuck buddies before?”

“That was a fucking joke, okay?!” Jaehyun finally screamed as he faced Taeyong once again, breathing heavily. “Yes, I kissed you without permission that one time and got angry because I felt humiliated, which, by the way, was my fault anyway. I know the apology is long overdue, but I’m sorry.”

“W-Wh—”

“I constantly picked on you, made you the center of everyone’s attention knowing you didn’t like it, and gave you a hard time for as long as we can both remember. And the friends with benefits joke was out of line. It was very childish of me, and I’m sorry.”

There was a sniffle, followed by a loud sob from Taeyong’s lips. Clenching his jaw, Jaehyun couldn’t look at Taeyong’s eyes, knowing how much it would hurt him to see Taeyong’s defeated face.

“I didn’t want to repeat what I did to you before, that’s why I’m asking if this is what you really want. Sleeping with you would be a dream come true, but to be honest, I just really wanted a date. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You’re lying.”

“I don’t expect you to believe me.”

Taeyong just sat there, bawling his eyes out. And because Jaehyun couldn’t take it, he took the spot next to Taeyong and wiped the fat tears rolling down Taeyong’s cheeks.

“S-Sorry...” Taeyong sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck.

“Dummy, why are you saying apologizing? You did nothing wrong. I’m the one who consistently cause a mess between us. And I’m sorry about asking for a date in exchange of keeping my mouth shut.”

“B-But why a date…?”

“When I told you that one time that I’ve always liked you, I wasn’t kidding. I genuinely have always liked you, ever since the beginning.”

“W-What…?”

“I have, believe it or not.” Jaehyun let out a small laugh, sending vibrations toward Taeyong’s body. “I was just too cowardly to admit it to you, that’s why I resorted to pissing you off instead after that incident in the auditorium. Plus, you look cute when you’re pissed off.”

“I-I hate you so much...” Taeyong trailed off as he pulled his head back, hitting Jaehyun playfully.

Jaehyun melted at the cuteness, as if Taeyong’s warmth wasn’t already enough. Wordlessly, he took Taeyong’s hand on his own, intertwining their fingers before bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of it.

“Understandable. I’ll do everything in my power to make you feel the other way around. Starting from now on, I won’t be pulling all the things I did just to get your attention. I’ll do it right this time.”

“But...why me? There are a lot of people who would die just to be with you. Why choose me when you can have anyone in a second?”

“The real question is, why not you? This will sound cheesy and corny, but I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you back in 10th grade. I mean, have you seen yourself? You’re just too beautiful to be true.”

“S-Stop...”

“I’m just saying the truth. You’re shy and delicate, but you’re not afraid to fight back. I really, really like that. But I don’t think that’s entirely the reason why I gravitated toward you. I don’t think I’ll be able to make sense of why you of all people.”

Taeyong just continued crying while Jaehyun wiped his tears away. “All this time, I-I thought you were just messing with me… I thought you hated me...”

“For a hot minute, yeah. I mean, I felt humiliated after everything went down, but I reminded myself that it was my fault as well. You were right. I shouldn’t have done that without your consent,” Jaehyun explained, all the while looking at Taeyong intensely. “What about you, do you like me…?”

The pounding inside Jaehyun’s chest was so loud it almost blocked his sense of hearing as Taeyong avoided his gaze. There he was, waiting expectantly, biting down his bottom lip as he swallowed. Unaware, his hold on Taeyong’s hand tightened with each passing second, causing Taeyong to look at him.

“I...” Taeyong gulped, which made Jaehyun feel scared. “I had a small crush on you when we were still friends...but I didn’t think much of it, knowing how many admirers you have. I knew that I would just get my heart broken if it lasted...”

“Really?”

“W-When you walked me to the bus stop and lend me your umbrella that one rainy day a couple of years back, I was so happy because you noticed me...but then I would see you getting confessed to almost every day, so I just kept everything to myself...”

“Taeyong...”

“I was so happy too when we got partnered for that class project, but that thing you pulled in the auditorium threw me off. I was taken aback and confused. I… I don’t know. Actually, I thought of apologizing, but when when you came up to me, proposing for us to be friends with benefits, I hated you so much because I might just be another boy for you. That would’ve hurt me. Now, I don’t care anymore.”

Listening to that made Jaehyun go through a rollercoaster of emotions—confusion, excitement, fondness, warmth, and lastly, remorse. He felt genuinely bad, his gaze landing on their intertwined fingers. Clenching his jaw, he squeezed Taeyong’s hand, bringing it to his lips once again before showering the back of Taeyong’s hand with kisses.

Overwhelmed by his emotions, Jaehyun slowly reached for Taeyong’s waist, pulling him close. He guided Taeyong’s head to his shoulder as he embraced him, holding him like his life depended on Taeyong, scared that the latter would leave him. Taeyong stayed like that, whimpering, tears flowing freely. And that was the last straw for Jaehyun to finally break from his usual persona.

“I-I’m so sorry, Taeyong. I-I truly am.” Jaehyun looked up in an attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall as he circled his thumb over the back of Taeyong’s hand, but they escaped like inmates from their cell, pouring directly to their hands.

“J-Jaehyun…?” Taeyong whispered, pulling his head back.

“I-I’m so fucking sorry.” Jaehyun choked, cowering his head as the tears began to fall freely. “I-I was prideful and careless. I should’ve known better.”

“P-Please, look at me,” Taeyong whispered, guiding Jaehyun’s head so they could be eye to eye. “W-Why don’t we try…? Let’s… Let’s try and be better...”

Lost in Taeyong’s bloodshot eyes, Jaehyun slowly nodded, gulping, before Taeyong captured his lips in an enchanting kiss. Both of they had their eyes closed, savoring the taste of each other’s lips. Saliva were exchanged as their tongues found one another, exploring every corner of each other’s mouth, as if searching for something.

It was the most pleasuring and romantic thing Jaehyun had ever experienced in his life—the passion and intimacy mixing well together to create a foreign feeling that was beyond what he could understand. Unlike earlier, the kiss this time wasn’t just driven by libido but by a newfound sense of belongingness.

A couple of minutes later, Taeyong pulled back, looked at him dead in the eye, and said, “P-Please, Jaehyun, I need you.”

“Taeyong, are you really su—”

“Yes,” Taeyong almost begged. “I-I need to feel you in me.”

Speechless, Jaehyun nodded slowly as he hovered over Taeyong, watching him with fiery eyes. He then kissed him again, hungrily this time around, almost devouring Taeyong’s lips due to the need to feel him. His kisses descended down to Taeyong’s sharp jaw before his lips latched onto Taeyong's neck, sucking on it with a slight force, making Taeyong moan in pleasure.

“Shit, sorry. I left a mark,” Jaehyun said.

“I-It’s okay,” Taeyong replied, heavy-lidded, writhing in bed. “Jaehyun, please, leave more marks… Cover me in them...”

“Fuck, have you always been like this?” Jaehyun started sucking on Taeyong’s neck again, while Taeyong filled the room with his cries of pleasure. “I never thought you’d be prettier with my marks on you.”

“I-I want to suck you off...”

“Fuck, I must really be dreaming.”

“Jaehyun, please, I want to taste your cock.” Taeyong reached for Jaehyun’s fly, feeling the bulge and palming it through the pants, giving Jaehyun shivers. “I want to suck it so bad.”

Hastily, they switched positions. Now, Taeyong was the one on top, straddling Jaehyun’s lap as Jaehyun lay down, heart beating fast. Taeyong’s ass crack was perfectly aligned with Jaehyun’s bulge, making them both excited. Then, Taeyong’s hands started buttoning down Jaehyun’s polo, revealing once again Jaehyun’s washboard abs and broad chest.

Without wasting any time, Taeyong began to worship Jaehyun’s body, feeling it up, caressing it, and licking it all over the place. He sucked on Jaehyun’s buds hard before going down and licking Jaehyun’s abs. Once he noticed the happy trail, he licked it until his tongue met the button of Jaehyun’s pants.

Jaehyun felt his pants being unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his huge bulge underneath his pair of boxers. When he looked down, his and Taeyong’s eyes met, full of lust. Without breaking any eye contact, Taeyong ran his tongue on Jaehyun’s clothed cock before taking it out, and Jaehyun almost lost it.

“It’s so fat and huge...”

“Stop being a tease and just suck it,” he said. And like an obedient guy Taeyong guy was, Taeyong did it without any hesitation.

Sounds of sloppy blowjob that felt like music to the ears was all Jaehyun could hear aside from his restrained grunts and moans. He would look up and gasp in pleasure, all the while Taeyong tried to take him to the hilt, choking, sending him into overdrive.

“Let me fuck your face,” Jaehyun said before carefully putting his hands behond Taeyong’s head, careful not to tore off the wig, before thrusting upwards and meeting Taeyong’s pace. “Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Jaehyun had always imagined having Taeyong’s hot mouth wrapped sinfully around his cock, but never did he imagine that it would be possibly, considering the amount of beef they had before. The amount of pleasure was beyond he’d ever experienced before, pushing him to the edge constantly. It was unfathomable, and Jaehyun knew that he would become addicted to this.

Taking out Jaehyun’s out from his mouth with a popping sound, Taeyong said, “A-Am I doing well…?”

“Yes, baby,” Jaehyun cooed. “You’re doing more than enough, baby. Come on, suck my cock more. Fuck, does my cock taste good, hm?”

“Y-Yes, I love it so much.” Taeyong pumped Jaehyun’s cock, staring at him sensually. “Jaehyun…?”

“Hm?”

“P-Please, fuck me raw.”

Upon hearing that, there seemed to be a hidden beast within him that came to life. He was burning, his libido becoming the highest it had ever been. Without thinking, he grabbed Taeyong by the arm, and positioned himself on top, staring at Taeyong’s body menacingly with dark eyes.

“Can you say that again, baby?” Jaehyun whispered huskily before licking his lips like a predator.

“F-Fuck me raw, please.”

“Fuck, I want to have my cock up your ass until you can no longer speak.”

The look on Taeyong’s face was pure innocence and fright, and it almost sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine just how good Taeyong was at this. At the same time, he was so turned on that his cock started to hurt.

“Where’s the goddamn lube?” he asked, jacking himself off.

“The lube is over there, second drawer.” Taeyong pointed at the table, and Jaehyun was quick to pull the lube out. “Breed me, please… I want to feel you, Jaehyun...”

Wasting no time, Jaehyun positioned himself in between Taeyong’s thighs, admiring and caressing them. Then, his hands wandered underneath the skirt, touching Taeyong’s inner thighs and ass.

“Ugh, I feel like a total pervert, but this whole thing turns me on so much.” One of his hands then found a thin fabric. “What’s this, baby?”

“I-I’m wearing panties...” Taeyong said, turning his head over his shoulder.

Slowly but surely, Jaehyun took the undergarment off. And as if it still hadn’t gotten used to it yet, he was surprised to see pink pair of panties with the words /good girl/ on it. He licked his lips, bringing it close to his face before taking a sniff. It smelled like a mixture of Taeyong’s musk and vanilla flavor, a combination Jaehyun didn’t know he’d become addicted to.

Jaehyun then discarded all of his clothes, throwing them somewhere, not caring where they landed. All he could think about was having his raging cock up inside Taeyong’s ass. Pouring a good amount of lubricant on his fingers, Jaehyun inserted his middle finger, looking at Taeyong’s reaction who had his mouth open, head dipped down the pillow. When he felt Taeyong relaxed, he started thrusting his finger in and out. On the other hand, Taeyong couldn’t stop moaning and writhing as the pace became progressively aggressive, fingers adding up.

“J-Jaehyun!” Taeyong moaned, his voice strained as Jaehyun’s fingers worked his ass up. “Please! I want your cock. Fill me up! Didn’t you hate me back then? Bring that hate back and fuck me until I’m a sobbing mess! Degrade me!”

Being the obedient guy that Jaehyun was, he pulled out his fingers and began coating his rock hard dick with lube. “Oh, yeah? Are you sure you can take it?”

“Yes, just fuck me already!” Taeyong whined, writhing in bed.

Without warning, Jaehyun shoved his cock in, eliciting the loudest scream he had ever heard from Taeyong in the years that they’d known each other. He could see the tears pooling in Taeyong eyes, and for a moment, he panicked...until he remembered what Taeyong said to him. /Fuck Taeyong until he was a sobbing mess./

Everything inside Jaehyun’s mind was wiped out, libido taking over his entire being. His eyes went dark, like the daylight transitioning to nighttime. He thought of all the things Taeyong did that angered him before—the slap, the humiliation, Taeyong kicking him in the balls.

“Boo hoo, go cry like a little bitch,” Jaehyun taunted, giving out one, hard thrust and putting his hands against the pillow, on either side of Taeyong’s face. “I will fucking destroy your boy pussy, do you hear me?”

“Y-Yes… D-Destroy me...”

Jaehyun let out a small laugh. “What a fucking slut. Who would’ve thought that the shy and soft Lee Taeyong likes dressing up like a girl and getting dicked down? I bet you’d like a taste of other guys as well, am I right?”

“N-No! I’m only yours! I-I want only you!”

“Good.” Jaehyun smirked, starting his animalistic pace, his hair falling over his forehead, sweat dripping down his temples. “Good to know that you know you’re my bitch, only mine. Fuck, you’re taking me in so well. You’re so tight.”

The sound of skin slapping against one another, mixed with Taeyong’s sobs and Jaehyun grunts, resounded inside the room. Fortunately, Taeyong’s parents would usually come home around dinner. So, there weren’t any problems with them going as loud as they could. Jaehyun’s fat cock continued to violate Taeyong’s hole, while Taeyong would clench his asshole every once in a while, driving Jaehyun crazy.

Then, Jaehyun kissed the living daylight out of Taeyong while maintaining the violent pace, his tongue intruding Taeyong’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. It was very sloppy and messy, saliva coming out of their lips, dripping down their chins. He was taking in Taeyong’s muffled cries and moans directly through his mouth while he kept his brutal pace.

Once he pulled back, Taeyong said, “It hurts so much...”

“What, you want me to slow down?” Jaehyun asked, maintaining his pace, smirking. “Does my whore want me to slow down, huh?”

“N-No!”

Jaehyun let out a condescending laugh. “Even if you want me to slow down, do you really think I would, huh? Weren’t you the one demanding me to fuck you hard?”

Tears continued flowing down Taeyong’s face as he nodded, overwhelmed by the pain and pleasure of having Jaehyun’s cock inside him.

“Look at you, dressed up in a maid costume and a wig, begging to be filled with my cum.”

“More, more!”

“As you wish.”

If it were even possible, Jaehyun’s pace became even more aggressive, balls deep inside Taeyong’s ass with each thrust, sending Taeyong into overdrive. Once he was able to hit Taeyong’s prostate, Taeyong’s sobs began to mix with screams of pleasure, echoing against the walls of the bedroom.

“Right there, ah!” Taeyong yelled as the bed creaked loudly in a rhythm. “J-Jaehyun, p-please, let me ride you—ah!”

Wordlessly, Jaehyun flipped their positions. Now, Taeyong was on top as he lay down. He couldn’t contain his cockiness as Taeyong rode him, sending both of their heads thrown back in pleasure. Taeyong then started to strip, removing his wig and his top, leaving his pleated skirt which was wrapped around his thin waist.

Upon seeing that view, plus the pleasure of having Taeyong’s hot cavern wrapped around his cock, Jaehyun began to salivate like a madman. He could himself reaching his limit. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Taeyong close, removed Taeyong’s pleated skirt swiftly, and snaked his arms around him, then started to thrust upwards violently.

“Aaaah!” Taeyong cried, his cock grazing over Jaehyun’s abs as Jaehyun abused him. “I-I’m so close!”

“I-I’m close too!” Jaehyun gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Taeyong. “Fuck, baby! I will cum inside you, alright?”

“Cum in me, please!”

As Jaehyun reached his peak with his animalistic pace, he felt Taeyong clenched around him, pumping his cock as it pulsated inside Taeyong’s ass in a series of spurts. Their screams of pleasure mixed together, creating a sensual harmony that bounced off through the walls. Several seconds later, Jaehyun felt hot, sticky liquid on his stomach, signaling that the friction created by his stomach and Taeyong’s cock became too unbearable for Taeyong to handle.

They lay like that for a while—skin to skin, cum in between their stomachs as they tried to catch their breaths. It was silent, and the only thing that they could hear was their breathing, unlike earlier when the room was filled with moans, grunts, and cries. As much as Jaehyun wanted to say something, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He didn’t want to fumble over his words and say the wrong thing, so he let time dragged itself as he closed his eyes.

“Jaehyun…?” It was soft, the usual Taeyong’s voice—delicate, innocent, and pure.

“Yeah…?” Jaehyun asked back in return, afraid for some unknown reason.

“Let’s… Let’s be friends with benefits...”

Never did Jaehyun feel his heart drop as fast as that until that very moment. Despite that, he knew that freaking out was not the best thing to do and was out of the question. This time, he wanted to make everything clear as the skies outside—no teasing, no sugarcoating, no beating around the bush. Still, he was afraid that he might say the wrong thing. He’d already hurt Taeyong so many times before, and he didn’t want to make the same mistakes all over again.

“Can I be honest?”

“Please...”

“I’ve told you earlier that I only wanted a date, right?” Jaehyun laughed nervously as he stared at the ceiling. “But of course, who am I to turn down sex with you? And honestly, it was really, really amazing. I would die to do it again with you, but you wanna know what I’d love to happen as well?”

He felt Taeyong gulped. “What is it…?”

“I’d love for us to go out and go on cute little dates after school and on weekends. I’d love to be able to kiss you any time, any day without having to worry about my boundaries. I’d love to cuddle with you, embrace you when you’re sad or feeling down.”

“Jaehyun...”

It didn’t take long enough for Jaehyun to feel hot tears on his chest. In panic, he brought Taeyong’s head at the same level as him, looking at Taeyong’s eyes brimming with tears.

“Shit, sorry, it’s okay if you don’t—”

“No… I’d love to do all those things with you… I’m just—” Taeyong sniffled, hiccuping. “—I’m just overwhelmed. Nobody has ever told me those things before. You’re the first person who’s given me this much attention...”

Feeling his heart sank, Jaehyun kissed Taeyong’s lips. “Again, I have always liked you, so I was always looking at you, giving you attention...just not in the way you wanted it to.”

“Thank you...”

“No, baby, thank /you/ because you put up with someone like me.” Jaehyun smiled as he looked at Taeyong who fell next to him. “So...does this mean I get to call you mine now?”

“You wish!” Taeyong laughed, still in tears. “Take me out on a date first then ask me that question again.”

“But I just did!”

“Not counted.”

They bickered for almost half an hour like the old enemies that they were. Unlike before, however, they were skin to skin, cuddling in bed with their sweaty bodies. Every once in a while Jaehyun would still kiss from Taeyong’s lips, cheeks, or neck, which would leave Taeyong beet red.

“By the way, I almost forgot, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask,” Jaehyun started.

“Hm?” Taeyong responded as he faced Jaehyun.

“Do you always crossdress?”

“Oh, that.” Taeyong avoided Jaehyun’s gaze, feeling a little shy. “Not really, no. I do it once in a while when I feel like it.”

“When you crossdress, you’re Taehyo, right?”

“Yeah… There’s actually a story behind it. Before I was born, the doctor wrongly predicted that I was a girl. My parents were thrilled because they wanted one. Taehyo was the name they planned on giving me. And because they thought that I was a girl, they bought me a lot of feminine clothes and all. But then I happened to be a boy.”

“Then, what happened after?”

“They didn’t want all the clothes to go to waste, so they decided to just put me in them. Over the years though, I grew to like them...to the point that I demanded my parents to buy more of those. It lasted until the end of primary school. Surprisingly, I didn’t get bullied or anything. I was just that kid who likes to quote-unquote dress like a girl. In middle school, my parents knew I could no longer do it, knowing that the kids were no longer going to be innocent. So, I had to transition with the /boys’ clothing./ It was odd at first, but I grew to like it more and more. Now, I find it more comfortable than what I used to wear as a kid. Of course, I still miss doing it every now and then, hence the pictures you saw.”

“I see… That’s an interesting story for an interesting person like you.” Jaehyun winked, which elicited a laugh from Taeyong.

“You’re so embarrassing. Stop being so cheesy!”

“What, do you prefer me being fighting with you?”

“I feel like that would be so much better than you being all corny.”

“Just say you want to anger me so I can hate-fuck you, you kinky baby.”

“Jaehyun!”

“Just kidding, geez.” Jaehyun stole a kiss on Taeyong’s lips, snaking his hand to cup Taeyong’s ass cheek. “For real though, where did you learn all of those kinky stuff, huh?”

“Watching porn and reading erotic novels, of course. We just turned legal age this year, do you really think I had underage sex?”

“Fair enough.”

“Enough about me!” Taeyong pouted. “How did you find my pictures?”

“I found them just yesterday on Twitter. After the exam, my friends and I went to the cybercafe a couple of blocks away from school, and there was a girl who was looking at your picture in one of the computer units. It looked very familiar, so I stopped to look. It awfully resembled you. Not to mention, the background was a dead giveaway.”

“...You really don’t find it revolting…?”

“No, I like it. Whatever makes you happy, I’m all for it,” Jaehyun said, his voice unwavering as his eyes glimmered while looking at Taeyong, who, in return, initiated the deepest and sincerest kiss they’d had that day.

“Maybe we can roleplay next time…?”

“As you’ve said, I need to take you out on a date first, a real and official one.”

**BONUS:**

“Oh. My. God,” Jaehyun heard Lee Saerom said.

It was the first day of school after their week-long break after the major exams. Within that time frame, Jaehyun and Taeyong spent as much time as they could with each other, going on dates, making love, and just doing whatever they could to kill time, as long as they were with each other. After their first official date, Jaehyun wasted no time and immediately asked Taeyong to be his, which Taeyong said yes to while pretending to be having second thoughts.

That week had undoubtedly been one of the best times of Jaehyun’s life, although he had to sacrifice some of his bonding time with his friends. It almost felt surreal how Taeyong could make him so happy when Taeyong’s happy or jittery when Taeyong’s looking at him with those glassy eyes. They’d only been together for roughly a week, and the happiest moments of his life were already from that week. What more in the coming days? He couldn’t wait for more.

Now, as they emerged inside their homeroom, hand-in-hand, everyone was shocked to see the character development they both had in a span of a week, considering how they’d always been ready to come for each other’s throats.

“AAAH!” Miyawaki Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, gaining everyone’s attention. Then, she pointed at Jaehyun and Taeyong’s hands. “LOOK AT THEIR HANDS!”

“Am I dreaming?” Jaehyun heard Yuta ask.

“Wait, they really are holding hands.” It was Lucas. “I don’t get what’s happening. I’m so confused.”

Feeling smug and proud to hold Taeyong’s hand, Jaehyun just pulled a half smile, holding his head up high while tightening his grasp under all of their classmates’ gaze. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking at Taeyong and raising his eyebrows at him suggestively in a teasing manner, which left Taeyong shaking his head, face graced with a tinge of pink.

“I’m gonna go to my seat now,” Jaehyun started. “Let’s have lunch together later, alright?”

“Okay,” Taeyong replied delicately, nodding his head.

Wordlessly, Jaehyun stole a kiss from Taeyong’s cheek, which left everyone dumbfounded before the entire class erupted into deafening screams, squeals, and cheers. Jaehyun then took the spot next to Moon Taeil, feeling proud.

“Oh my God, Jung Jaehyun did not just kiss Lee Taeyong...” Bang Chan uttered, gaping. “Is this real life or is this fantasy?”

“My eyes must be playing tricks on me,” Kim Yerim claimed, shaking her head. “Nope, not real.”

“Yes, it is!” Lee Chaeyeon intervened. “Hyunjae is real!”

“Wow, this is something,” Yang Yoseob said, still skeptical.

“Okay, but I was expecting Taeyong to slap Jung just like he did years ago after that kiss,” Kim Yugyeom intervened, laughing. “This is really unbelievable.”

“Are they dating now or something?” Lee Jeno asked in curiosity before turning to Na Jaemin. “Hey, Na Jaemin, when will you ever consider dating me? Look, they became together before we even do.”

“Shut up,” Na Jaemin replied. “Step up your game. By then, maybe I’ll consider dating you.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Yes.”

“Then, watch me. I’ll have you wrapped around my fingers.”

Amidst all the verbal exchange from everyone else in the room, Jaehyun had all his attention on Taeyong who was trying so hard not to turn his head and look at him. It was almost comical to see such a thing, especially now that Jaehyun knew that Taeyong wanted him as much as he wanted Taeyong.

Seconds later, his friends, including Hendery, walked up to him while the teacher was still not around. It was Johnny who spoke. “So, the reason why you didn’t show up to our game time was because of Lee Taeyong, huh?”

“And what about it?” he asked in return, unapologetic.

“Wait, for real?” Hendery chimed in. “Are you two…?”

“Whatever you mean by that, I think saying yes would the most appropriate answer.”

“ANNOUNCEMENT!” Kim Doyoung, the president, shouted amidst the chaos. “Mr. Cho won’t be able to come, but he told me that our last requirement to him would be a play. We need to come up with the story as soon as possible!”

Now, that brought memories back in Jaehyun. As fate would have it, he crossed gazes with Taeyong who had the same thought in mind. He let out a laugh while Taeyong just avoided his gaze, face a deep shade of red.

“Well, here we go again.“


End file.
